


If I SERVE My Heart to You, Would You CATCH It?

by WithJD



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Baseball Player Sehun, M/M, Pitcher Sehun, SeChen, Volleyball, Volleyball Captain Jongdae, Volleyball Player Chen, chenhun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithJD/pseuds/WithJD
Summary: Sehun is the baseball team Pitcher, the only one who always notices Jongdae, the Volleyball Team Captain hiding behind the bushes of their practice field as he watches their Baseball Captain in awe every afternoon.What happens when Sehun sees Jongdae climb the fence of their Baseball Captain's house?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	If I SERVE My Heart to You, Would You CATCH It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first SeChen fic. It is actually a tweet fic I posted on my twitter account (@WITHKINGJD) but I decided to post it here as well because I haven't used AO3 for so long. 
> 
> Just a little disclaimer: Though I had quite an experience playing Volleyball back in high school, I am still not an expert when it comes to Volleyball and even Baseball (and other sports that would be mentioned in the fic), there might be some errors here and there (i.e the rules), however, rest assured that I will do my best to research more about these sports. 
> 
> Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this! I would like to thank you all in advance for reading it. 
> 
> \- Sof

**3 MONTHS AGO**

**MONDAY • NOON • Baseball Practice Field**

While warming up, Sehun thought he saw someone hiding behind the bushes near their practice field but he just shrugged it off and continued his warm-ups.

**TUESDAY • NOON • Baseball Practice Field**

While Sehun was walking towards the bullpen with the team's catcher to throw some pitches, his gaze landed on the same place where he thought someone was hiding yesterday.

Today, he swore to himself someone was there.

**WEDNESDAY • NOON • Baseball Practice Field**

When he was at the dugout after being subbed because of the bad result during the 4th inning due to his poor pitching, ~~In his defense, he was just having a rough day, not everyone pitches perfectly in the mound every day, h~~ e almost yelled, "I was right!" When he saw a student hiding behind the bushes.

He squinted his eyes to get a proper look but he still couldn't find out who it was. He was about to go there to find out himself but his coach told him to throw pitches in the bullpen instead.

**THURSDAY • NOON • Baseball Practice Field**

Sehun was so intrigued about the person he saw behind the bushes for three days in a row now during their practice because the fans of the baseball team were always watching them without hiding somewhere. He'll check it out later for sure.

After running god knows how many lapses around the field, he excused himself from the team and went to see the student who had been secretly watching the team every afternoon. But no one was there anymore.

 _Tomorrow_ , he thought. He'll definitely catch the student tomorrow.

**FRIDAY • NOON • Baseball Practice Field**

Sehun's teammates noticed that he was restless and distracted ever since practice started but Sehun assured them it was nothing before he finally went to catch _that_ person who always watches their team secretly. Today, he was successful.

Sehun carefully approached the student who was hiding behind the bushes and was trying so hard not to make a sound when he stopped behind the student who was clearly wearing a volleyball varsity jacket. The student was hiding and watching the baseball team's batting practice quietly.

"Wow!" The student said in awe as the ball made contact with the baseball bat, creating a loud and powerful sound. "That's a homerun! As expected of Captain Jay"

' _Our Captain Jay's fanboy_ ' Sehun thought and quickly stopped himself from chuckling because of how cute this person was. 

"He isn't the team's cleanup batter for nothing, you know?" Sehun said proudly. He wasn't trying to scare the student away, he was just really amused and wanted to start a conversation.

"I know!" To Sehun's surprise, the student was not even bothered that he was caught hiding behind the bushes. "Cleanup batter is one of the best hitters on the team! He makes the other baseball teams cower in fear when he's up to bat" Captain Jay's fanboy added, Sehun could hear the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Being a cleanup batter requires an exceptional level of talent and abilities. And as we can see here, Captain Jay has it all!" The student even raised his right hand for a thumbs up.

"You are such a fanboy." Sehun chuckled and noticed the student in front of him froze on the spot.

_Ah, he finally realized that he had been caught._

The student stood up straightly. Sehun was waiting for the student to turn around and face him but he didn't. Sehun assumed that Captain Jay's fanboy was just a high school freshman because of, no offense though, his height and built. "Hey, you didn't see me here today, okay?"

"Okay" Sehun answered quickly. It wasn't really a big deal to him actually. He was just curious as to why this student right here kept on staying behind the bushes just to watch them practice. "Don't tell anyone about this please. Especially Captain Jay!" The smaller one pleaded.

"Yeah sure." Sehun shrugged. He honestly didn't mind at all. 

"Please don't let anyone know about this! I promise you will never see me again here." The volleyball team member quickly ran away from where they were before Sehun could say another word to him. He was even covering his face with his hands as he ran.

Sehun felt bad because the fanboy really seemed so happy admiring their captain even from afar. "Wait!" he called, but he was ignored.

Sehun quickly followed him, held the arm of the smaller then stood right in front of him to stop him, "Wait, listen to me." Sehun tried again.

"Please let me go."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hold your arm without permission. I'm really sorry." Sehun apologized, letting go of the smaller's arm. "But please hear me out first."

"I have to go. I still have volleyball practice I can't be late." He whined, still covering his face with his hands.

"Aside from being embarrassed, maybe the reason why you don't want to talk to me is that you think it's rude if you're covering your face while we're having a conversation?" Sehun tried guessing just to lighten up the mood somehow but he was caught off guard when the smaller said yes.

_Why won't this tall guy leave me alone and get back to the practice field already?_ Jongdae thought.

"So-"

"Bye!" but before Jongdae could get away again he felt something being put on top of his head. It was a cap. . . _The taller guy's baseball cap?!_

"There you go. You don't have to worry about me seeing your face since I will not be able to see it because of this." Jongdae felt the other guy tap the visor of the cap. "Now hear me out please?"

Jongdae sighed and moved his hands away from his face, still looking down just to protect himself from further embarrassment, "Fine..."

"I just want to let you know that what happened wasn't a big deal to me. You can continue watching the practice secretly, I won't tell it to anyone." He even did the 'cross my heart' gesture. "I'm Sehun by the way." This time it was Jongdae who was caught off guard.

The rising star, the only member who became a starting pitcher in his second year and the future ace of the baseball team: Oh Sehun. Of course, Jongdae knew him. "Thank you." Jongdae mentally facepalmed. He just didn't know how to respond to Sehun aside from that one.

"No worries!"

"I really have to go now. Bye."

"What's yourㅡ" Sehun didn't even get to finish asking the smaller's name, all he could do was watch him run towards the direction of the volleyball gym.

 _At least I know he's part of the volleyball team_ Sehun thought.

"Where's your cap?" One of Sehun's teammates asked when he returned.

He totally forgot that he lent it to Captain Jay's fanboy earlier but he can't say that. He promised that he won't let anyone know what happened today. "I left it somewhere. . ."

"Get your extra it's gonna be hotter today than usual."

"Okay"

A new week came and Sehun was kind of looking forward to seeing the fanboy again but he wasn't there when practice started.

Four days had passed but in those days, he still didn't see him at his usual spot behind the bushes near their practice field.

Sehun wasn't disappointed. . . Alright, maybe he was a little disappointed but he didn't want to admit it.

He wasn't gonna lie, he felt even worse because it was his fault after all. 

"Where are you going?" He heard the team's catcher asked.

"Huh?"

"You're going towards the volleyball gym. Our field is that way."

_Oh? Oh!_

"Mine!" Jongdae yelled from the back of the court and ran forward as the team's setter tossed the ball high and a little close to the net, just like how Jongdae liked it. Jongdae then jumped as high as he could, not taking his eyes off the ball.

 _I'll score this time_ he thought.

He smirked a little when the other team's players moved to the back, waiting to receive the ball instead of blocking him.

Wrong move.

"It's a feint!" Jongdae heard the other team said and he couldn't help but smile when he landed.

 _I outsmarted them_ Jongdae thought happily.

The moment that made Jongdae smile even wider was when he saw the players of the other team ran towards the front frantically hoping they would save the ball but it was too late.

"Captain, that was some dirty move right there!"

"That was the first time I saw you did that Capt!"

"I taught him that move!" Jongin, the team's middle blocker said proudly as he and Jongdae did a fist bump.

"We won!" Jongdae announced and his teammates cheered along with him.

"You have to buy some snacks for us!" Jongin sing-songs, trying to annoy the others who lost.

"After our break, we'll continue the three-on-three matches." Jongdae announced before going to the faculty where their club's advisor was waiting for him.

"Umm? Are you looking for someone?"

"Shit" Sehun cussed under his breath when someone caught him looking inside the volleyball gym.

"Yeah... uh no! No no." Sehun laughed nervously. He kinda forgot that no one should know about what happened the other week.

Jongin looked at him closely, he wasn't buying the excuse. "Then why are you here?"

"Just looking." Sehun shrugged.

Jongin's eyes widened as he gasped. "You saw our practice match?!" Jongin almost screeched when he asked.

Sehun just nodded even though he came here during the start of the volleyball team's break time.

"Do that in the next months or so when the team already improved!"

"Why?"

Jongin groaned. "The volleyball club was formed again just this year. The club didn't even exist for five years."

"Five years?!" This time it was Sehun's turn to be shocked.

"Yeah, so don't expect too much from us, we're just getting started too."

Jongin took a bite from the bread he was eating, "Okay where are your teammates holding the cameras? They can come out now."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sehun asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"This must be some kind of joke. Why would THE Oh Sehun waste his time watching us practice?"

"Because I want to watch your team," Sehun replied. He was saying the truth, he just wanted to check out the volleyball team today hoping to finally catch a glimpse of Captain Jay's fanboy.

Jongin just blinked at him. "I'm serious," Sehun added and Jongin sighed.

"Just don't tell everyone how awful the team's state is right now because we already know that. And because..." Jongin paused, he was contemplating whether to continue saying what he wanted to say or not.

"And?"

"Nevermind, it's none of your business." Jongin forced a smile.

"I'll go ahead now. Our break will be over in a few." Sehun smiled back, hoping the awkwardness he was feeling would go away.

"Oh okay! Bye." Jongin waved his hand. Sehun just nodded and quickly walked back to their practice field.

Maybe he'll come back again tomorrow.

"Who were you talking to?" Jongdae asked once Jongin returned inside the gym. Jongdae just got back after his talk with their club adviser in the faculty room.

"Oh Sehun" Jongin answered, unamused.

Jongdae's eyes widened. "OH SEHUN?! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?!"

While the whole volleyball team was in shock because a famous baseball player was watching their practice match, their team captain Jongdae looked like he was about to faint any second now. "Did he say anything to you?!" Jongin was kind of confused as to why their captain was alarmed and panicking.

"That he wanted to watch us practice. . . ?" Jongin answered slowly, watching Jongdae's reaction carefully.

"Why would he want to watch our practice?!" Jongdae's eyes widened even more.

"I asked him the same question too! Do you also find it weird, Capt?"

"Of course I do!"

Jongdae sighed loudly, "that's it? He didn't say anything else?"

Jongin shook his head, "But I told him to not make fun of us."

"Oh okay" Jongdae sighed in relief this time, "That's good."

"Why did you look so alarmed, Capt??" Jongin asked because he thought Jongdae's reaction was kind of weird.

Jongdae scoffed. "what do you mean? I was just as shocked as everyone else."

"Are you sure?" Jongin leaned closer and squinted his eyes as he examined Jongdae's expression.

"Of course I'm sure. We haven't even talked. We don't even know each other! Why are you thinking that we have known each other for a long time?"

"Whoa Capt, chill, I didn't." Jongin eyebrows furrowed.

"You didn't?" Jongdae laughed nervously. "Oh okay"

Jongin wanted to ask his Jongdae more questions since he thought Jongdae was acting really strangely and so not like him but he decided against it.

"We'll be continuing the three-on-three matches!" Jongdae announced to the team.

In the next few days, Jongdae was so anxious since he didn't want to believe that Sehun went to the gym just to watch their volleyball team practice. It didn't even sound right. Jongdae hadn't been to the baseball practice field for almost two weeks now so what did Sehun want from him?

Jongdae sighed as he opened his locker to get some of his things for the next class. He was confused for a second when he saw something that didn't belong to him that was until he heard a familiar voice in the hallway. It was Sehun with some of his teammates.

"The cap!" Jongdae gasped, looking back at the dark blue baseball cap inside his locker. He totally forgot about it!

He froze on the spot when Sehun and the others passed by him and he didn't know he was holding his breath until those baseball dudes were gone.

"HELLO? EARTH TO KIM JONGDAE" Jongdae jumped in surprise, closing his locker immediately.

"HUH?! OH! H-Hi Baek!"

"Are you okay? Are you sick? Why is your face so red?" Baekhyun's eyes widened and he sounded so worried. "You can't be sick! We need you in the drama club!" He faked sobbed.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, pushing his best friend away when he tried to hug him as he 'sobbed'.

"Stop being a drama queen!" Baekhyun wiped his non-existent tears before he smirked, looking at Jongdae teasingly, "Okay so why is THE Oh Sehun staring at you earlier?"

"Who? Me?!" Jongdae forced out a laugh, "That Sehun dude? Staring at _me_? Why would he?!"

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, "Why _WOULDN'T_ he?"

Jongdae gulped, he knew the answer to that one. It's because Sehun saw him hiding behind the bushes near their practice field and thought it was weird!

"So?" Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of Jongdae's face when he didn't give an answer immediately.

"I'm thinking of something that would make him notice me and I can't think of anything else." Jongdae shrugged, avoiding Baekhyun's gaze.

"Oh come on! Tell me the details!"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

Baekhyun just smiled at Jongdae excitedly. "Details, Dae! I need details!"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "You're a _terrible_ liar, Kim Jongdae and you know it."

"It's nothing, I swear!"

"Stop lying, Dae!"

"I heard he was watching the volleyball team's practice the other day," Baekhyun added, poking Jongdae's cheek, trying to tease his friend even more. Jongdae sighed, of course, Jongin told Baekhyun about it. "Come on Jongdae," Baekhyun whined, pouting slightly.

"It's nothing" Jongdae sighed.

"Please?"

"Leave me alone! I'm telling your drama club president Kim Junmyeon, that you pretended to be sick yesterday because you wanted to skip musical rehearsals just to play computer games!" Jongdae threatened but Baekhyun just laughed at him. "Junmyeon!" Jongdae called and waved at someone at the end of the hallway.

Baekhyun immediately stopped laughing and looked behind him but there was no one there. "Jongdae, you're so mean" Baekhyun murmured, frowning. "Am I not your best friend anymore? We promised not to keep secrets from each other." Baekhyun looked so sad but Jongdae knew better that's why he wasn't feeling guilty.

"Psh" Baekhyun rolled his eyes, his top tier acting skills didn't work on Jongdae as usual. "I'll see you later. I'm not yet done with you, Kim Jongdae." He squinted his eyes and did an 'I'm watching you' gesture as he walked away.

"See you" Jongdae stuck his tongue out in return.

From the second period to lunchtime, Jongdae couldn't stop thinking about how he will return Sehun's baseball cap without having to show his face. "Just give it back to him already. Hand it back to him casually then run away as fast as you can so he wouldn't have to see your face," Baekhyun said for he didn't know how many times already.

Yes, he couldn't keep secrets from Baekhyun.

He told Baekhyun everything that happened and his best friend couldn't stop squealing and teasing him about it.

"I told you, I can't face him!"

"I think he already knows it's you since he wouldn't stop looking at you!" Baekhyun pointed at someone on the right side of the cafeteria.

"Stop pointing at him!" Jongdae hissed. His so-called best friend just laughed at him and his reaction. Jongdae just glared at Baekhyun and continued eating his lunch.

"Dae, where's the cap?"

"In my bag why?"

"Oh Sehun just stood up and is walking towards us."

"W-WHAT?!"

Jongdae stood up and ran away from their table as fast as he could.

"Jongdae, wait!" He heard Baekhyun called but he didn't dare look back. He needed to get out of here. There were so many students, what if that Sehun guy announced to everyone what happened weeks ago?!

Sehun didn't want to leave their table and go to where Jay, their baseball captain, was. Their captain was surrounded by students fawning over him as usual and Sehun didn't want to get drag into that kind of situation. But Jay texted him asking for help and so he will.

Sehun sighed before standing up and walking towards the other side of the cafeteria where Jay was.

"Jongdae, wait!" He heard someone say as a student ran past him like he was running for his dear life. When he looked back to where Jay was, he wasn't there anymore.

Sehun sighed again and roamed his eyes around the cafeteria until he saw Jay walking towards the exit, his fans still and won't stop following him.

"Hey, Watch out!" Sehun shouted when he saw the student who ran pass him earlier was about to bump into Jay, but it was too late.

Everyone who saw what happened gasped and screamed in surprise when the student and Jay bumped into each other and fell on the floor. "Shit!" Sehun ran quickly to where their captain was. Even the other baseball players who were in the cafeteria did too.

Worried is an understatement.

The last thing the whole baseball team wanted was one of their players getting injured before a very important match. Even the other students thought the same way that's why everyone was suddenly glaring at the student who accidentally bumped into Jay.

"Jay, are you alright?!" Sehun asked, checking if their captain had any injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine Sehun," Jay assured and was about to help the guy who bumped into him but someone pulled Jay away and said to not help the guy.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMBASS" someone yelled.

"Yeah! Watch it. Do you know they have a very important match two days from now? What if Jay was injured because of your stupidity?!" The other student stood up slowly and apologized repeatedly to Jay.

"Hey, everyone I'm fine so please, don't get mad at him anymore." Jay pleaded.

Oh no.

_OH NO!_

Jongdae was panicking even harder than earlier. Of all the people he could've bumped into, _OF ALL PEOPLE_ , it had to be Jay! Even the students around them were so mad at him and telling him how stupid he was.

Maybe today wasn't really his lucky day.

"Move out of the way!" Jongdae heard Baekhyun's voice somewhere from the crowd.

"Jongdae!" Jongdae was so relieved to see his best friend, "are you hurt?!"

Jongdae shook his head "I-I'm fine"

"Where does it hurt?" Baekhyun ignored his answer because Baekhyun knew he was lying.

His ankle, _it hurts._

"Who cares if he's hurt? He isn't as important as Jay anyway."

Jongdae saw Baekhyun's expression changed. "Say that again one more time BITCH, I dare you."

"I'm so sorry again!" Jongdae forced himself to stand up to apologize again to Jay and to the baseball team. "Baek let's just go!" He pleaded.

_That voice_ Sehun thought as he looked at the guy who accidentally bumped into their captain and listened to him when he apologized to Jay and to the rest of the baseball team.

"No Jongdae, we will not leave until this asshole take back what he said." Jongdae's friend, Baekhyun looked so mad. 

"P-Please Baek."

_His voice sounds really familiar. I heard it before, is he perhaps, that fanboy of Captain Jay?_

"Jongdae..." Sehun said the other student's name carefully and took a step forward so he could finally see his face clearly.

"Sehun, do you know him?" One of his teammates asked.

Jongdae turned to look at him and took a step back, tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he looked really scared.

 _Does he think I'm going to tell everyone what happened a few weeks ago in the practice field?_ Sehun thought and felt guilty.

"P-Please don't tell anyone. I said I was sorry." Jongdae was so scared to the point he just wanted to run away from the cafeteria even though his ankle was screaming in pain. He didn't know what to do if that Sehun guy would just suddenly say something and embarrass him even further in front of everyone because he bumped into their Captain. 

"Baek, let's go." Jongdae walked towards the exit of the cafeteria despite how painful his ankle was.

"Baekhyun, I wanna go home..." he said as he slowed down, leaning on the wall in the hallway. "How am I supposed to explain this to my teammates? We have an important match too."

"I-It hurts." Jongdae whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Let me help you."

_That voice. That wasn't Baekhyun's._

Jongdae turned to look at the person who spoke behind him, "O-Oh Sehun?! W-What are y-"

Sehun just nodded, "Come on, I'll bring you to the clinic."

"No thanks, I can go there on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Jongdae tried to walk steadily without limping and whimpering in pain but he ended up losing his balance instead but before he fell face-first on the floor, he felt a hand around his arm, catching him, "Careful"

"Let me help you." Sehun offered again, placing Jongdae's left arm on his shoulder and wrapping his arm around Jongdae's waist to support him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jongdae asked, looking up at Sehun. "Do you enjoy this? Making fun of me for getting caught watching your baseball practice in secret?" 

"I promised I wouldn't say it, I keep my promises. And right now I just want to help you." Jongdae examined Sehun's face, he looked really sincere and Jongdae felt like an asshole for what he said. 

"People are mad at me because of what happened. You shouldn't be seen with me."

"I don't care, really. It isn't a big deal. What's so wrong in helping an injured schoolmate?"

"You should worry more about your team captain instead of me," Jongdae mumbled, looking away.

"Hey walk slowly, stop adding pressure to your injured foot." Sehun scolded but Jongdae just ignored him. Sehun sighed and stopped walking, so Jongdae had no choice but to stop too. "So you seriously don't want to listen to me?"

And again, Sehun was ignored.

"Since you keep on ignoring me, then you shouldn't complain on what I'm about to do."

Jongdae looked up at Sehun again, "what you're about to d- HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT ME DOWN!"

This time it was Sehun who ignored Jongdae, "You're much lighter than I thought you'd be."

"This is the only way I could think of for us to get to the clinic faster." Sehun grinned.

"The other students were already staring earlier don't do this! Aren't you having a hard time?!" All Jongdae could do was cover his face with his hands, his face is so red in embarrassment.

"Me? Having a hard time carrying you in my arms?" Sehun chuckled, "Nah"

"Put me down, this is so embarrassing." Jongdae groaned, but he was ignored again.

"I'm a Pitcher so I really have strong arms & lower body, don't worry."

"And what do I do with this information?"

"We're here," Sehun announced as he slid the door of the clinic and went inside.

"What happened?" Jongdae heard the nurse asked. "He accidentally fell and hurt his ankle," Sehun answered for him and put him down on one of the beds.

Sehun crouched down so he could remove Jongdae's shoe and sock. "Sorry" He apologized when he heard Jongdae whimpered as he was removing his socks "It's swollen a little."

"Thank you, Mr. Oh. I'll take it from here." The nurse said and sat on a stool and began treating Jongdae's injured foot.

"Are you also part of the baseball team?" The nurse asked Jongdae, once she was done wrapping his foot in a bandage.

Jongdae shook his head, "I'm not."

"Oh sorry, it's because you were with Mr. Oh so I thought..."

"He's part of the volleyball team." Sehun smiled.

"After five years, the school finally has a volleyball team again. What position do you play?" Jongdae noticed that their school nurse seemed really happy so he couldn't help but feel happy too. "I'm an ***Outside Hitter** " Jongdae smiled proudly.

_***Outside Hitter (Wing Spiker) - An **outside hitter**  
is a player who hits and blocks on the front left side of the court.**_

"That's wonderful! Are you like the Ace of the team?"

Jongdae's eyes widened, "Oh no, I still have a long way to go!"

"We gotta thank your team captain, he was the one who worked hard in recruiting members to join the volleyball club." Jongdae felt his cheeks turn red.

"I just know he's a second-year too. What's his name?" The nurse asked excitedly, eyes full of anticipation.

"I'm the team captain." He whispered, looking down on his hands. He felt so sad right now and even embarrassed because of his current state.

He didn't want to disappoint the team but he already did because he did not take care of himself. And because of that, he wouldn't be able to join them for an important match a few days from now. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from crying.

The captain shouldn't cry.

Even if faced with hardships, the captain shouldn't show any sign of uncertainty because it will cause the team to waver.

He will not cry.

He will face this head-on since this was his consequence for being careless. "I'm so s-sorry."

"You must be feeling frustrated, sad, disappointed and angry with yourself right now. Let this be a lesson to take care of yourself more okay?" Jongdae heard the nurse said, her voice sounded so gentle. There was also a warm hand on his shoulder, he felt like bursting into tears.

"From the moment you started the volleyball club, from practicing hard every day with your team and up to now, you've worked hard. You did well." He didn't know he needed to hear those until now.

He felt so warm inside. He was so grateful. "Thank you so much."

That hand that was previously on his shoulder went to pat his head after he said thank you. When he looked up, Sehun was standing next to his bed, smiling gently at him. It was Sehun who was patting Jongdae's head and the warm hand on Jongdae's shoulder earlier was Sehun's.

"Your teammates wouldn't get mad at you, they'd be worried about you," Sehun said, sitting on the stool beside Jongdae's bed.

"I never thought you were this friendly." Jongdae blurted out, he was still suspicious of Sehun acting this way towards him.

Sehun chuckled, "I get that a lot."

"Sorry if I was rude." Jongdae bit his lower lip, he shouldn't have said that.

"No worries, it's not my fault if I was born looking like this." Sehun laughed even more and pointed at his face.

"Yeah, it's hard to approach pretty people."

"What?" Sehun's smile disappeared, the color of his cheeks turned bright red. Jongdae noticed it as he realized what he just said. He felt himself get as flustered like Sehun so he ended up saying "What?" too.

"What did you just say?"

"What did I s-say?" Jongdae stuttered.

Sehun scratched the back of his neck, the blush on his cheeks was still visible, "I was actually talking about my resting bitch face but if we're talking about someone who has a pretty face then it's definitely you."

There was complete silence. Jongdae could only gape at Sehun as a response.

"Oh Sehun, I think you have bad eyesight," Jongdae said, breaking the awkward silence.

"How did you know?!" Sehun asked, shocked.

 _See? He was only messing with me_. Jongdae thought to himself. _Sehun was clearly joking when he told me I had a pretty face._ Jongdae sighed.

"Yeah, my eyesight sucks," Sehun admitted, pouting slightly. "I'm wearing contacts" Sehun leaned closer so he could show his eyes to Jongdae, "But it's clear."

Jongdae held his breath, _he's too close._

"But my point still stands." Sehun added with a thumbs up, "Pretty face."

"S-Stop teasing me!" Jongdae whined, looking away.

Jongdae heard the nurse chuckled. "Stop flirting here, you two." His cheeks felt hot even more after hearing that but Sehun just laughed. "Mr. Oh, help Mr. Kim get back to his classroom."

Jongdae's eyes widened, "W-Wait!"

"Why? Do you need to go to the restroom?" Sehun asked as he stood up.

"What? No!"

Sehun chuckled, "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know?"

"I just feel dizzy, can I just stay here for a while?" Jongdae lied, he just didn't want anyone else seeing him with Sehun.

And it wasn't because he hated Sehun, he was actually nice, caring, pure and innocent like a child even though he looked intimidating most of the time.

He already angered people because of what happened to Jay, of course, he didn't want to be the main topic of the gossips in school if he was seen with the famous Pitcher.

"Dizzy?" Sehun's eyes widened in worry. "Nurse, shouldn't you give him medicine or something?"

"He can rest here for a while."

"I'll just stay here too." sehun sat down on the stool again.

"No!" Jongdae protested.

"Why not?"

"You still have classes."

The two of them just stared at each other after that. Sehun looked like he wanted to say something more but ended up snapping his fingers instead, "Oh right! I have classes. I'll see you later then, Jongdae."

"See you" Jongdae waved at Sehun and Sehun patted Jongdae's head in return.

"Why do you keep on patting my head?"

Sehun looked back at Jongdae, a smile forming on his lips, "You remind me of my cat."

"Your cat?!"

Sehun nodded "Yeah, don't worry, Matty is the cutest cat in the world"

"Matty?" 

"My cat's nickname. His name is actually Matteo."

_HUH?_

"Of all the cat names you could've chosen or come up with, you decided to call it Matteo?"

Sehun just blinked at him "It's a cute name!"

"You're just messing with me again. Just leave already." Jongdae groaned.

"Why would I lie abt my cat's name?" 

_He's got a point._

"Nevermind. Just go."

"Okay?"

What are the chances of having the same name as Oh Sehun's cat? Jongdae was still pretty convinced that Sehun was just messing around but part of him didn't agree to it because aside from his close friends, no one knows about his other name.

_BUT he looks more like a dog person to me_ Jongdae thought.

Jongdae woke up to the sounds of people crying.

Of course, he knew who they were. "I'm not dead," He said as he opened his eyes and was greeted by Baekhyun and his worried volleyball teammates.

"CAPTAIN!" His teammates sobbed and Jongdae couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Are you okay?!"

"We were so worried!"

"We couldn't get here immediately because we have classes!"

"CAPTAIN!!!!!!"

"What do we do now?!"

"Everyone stop screaming!!"

Everyone was talking at the same time, all Jongdae could do was to listen to them.

"We heard Oh Sehun brought you here!"

Silence.

There was complete silence for three seconds before everyone was talking at the same time again.

"THE Oh Sehun?!"

"Why?!"

"You two are friends?!"

"NO WAY!!!"

"That famous pitcher?!"

"SHHH!!!"

"Oh Sehun from the Baseball Team?!"

"Yes? I'm here. I'm Oh Sehun." And there he was, Oh Sehun, standing near the doorway and smiling at everyone. Jongdae saw his teammates turn around to look at Sehun with a shocked expression on their faces. "Okay volleyball freaks," Baekhyun clapped his hands. "Time to go and leave these two alone!"

Jongdae gave Baekhyun the I-would-strangle-you-right-now-if-only-my-foot-isn't-injured look 

"W-Wait where are you guys going?" Jongdae sat up, "I'll just stay at the gym while everyone's practicing. Don't leave me here."

Baekhyun chuckled, "You'll be fine. I'm sure Sehun here will take you home."

"He has baseball practice!"

"It was canceled." Sehun informed. 

_Great._

"See you later, JD." Jongdae wanted to wipe Baekhyun's smirk off his face so bad.

"Guys!" Jongdae pleaded "Take me to practice with you."

"Capt, you need to rest." Jongin insisted.

"Jongin!" Jongdae whined but Jongin just grinned back at him. 

"See you later, Capt!" His teammates bid their farewell to him before rushing out of the clinic.

Jongdae was left alone with Sehun again and he thought he was going to lose his mind. 

"Your friend, Baekhyun, he gave me your bag," Sehun said, sitting on the stool next to his bed.

_Byun Baekhyun I WILL STRANGLE YOU._

"I'm so sorry, Sehun. You don't have to bring me home, I could ask my teammates to do that for me." 

Sehun just shrugged, "I don't really mind. And besides, you have to get home early so you could rest more."

"Sehun, I swear you don't have t-"

"But I want to," Sehun smiled. "Just for today, alright?"

Perhaps Jongdae's heart fluttered for a moment, but he did not want to admit that. 

Jongdae bit his lower lip, he was thinking whether he should just accept the offer or not. "I can't walk properly right now, I'll just be a burden." 

"No worries, I have a scooter, you can ride with me." Sehun stood up to get Jongdae's shoes. "I wouldn't take no for an answer." He added as he sat back on the stool and holding Jongdae's shoes on his lap. 

Jongdae sat up and slowly dangled his legs at the side of the bed facing Sehun, "Thank you," he said as he reached for his shoes but Sehun moved his hands away. 

Jongdae's eyes widened in surprise, "What? You're gonna help me wear my shoes too? No thank you, I can wear my shoes on my own." 

"You can't wear these, your foot is injured. I have extra slippers here with me." Sehun pulled out his black slippers from his string bag and showed it to Jongdae. "It's a little bigger but at least it wouldn't hurt your foot." 

Jongdae looked at the slippers and then at Sehun, "Thank you." he said, extending his arms to reach for the slippers and this time Sehun didn't move his hands away. 

Jongdae put on the slippers slowly, he was being careful with his injured foot. After a few minutes, he told Sehun he was ready to go. 

"Umm. . . Can you help me get down?" Jongdae asked, almost in a whisper.

Sehun smiled, "I have a better idea."

Jongdae looked up at Sehun, his eyebrows furrowed. "What idea?" 

"I'll carry you on my back so we can get to the parking lot faster." 

Jongdae's eyes widened in disbelief, "No thanks, let's just walk."

"That's actually a great idea," they heard the school nurse said from across the room. "Both of you should get going already." 

Jongdae sighed, looking at their school nurse then at Sehun who was now crouching down in front of him so he could get into his back. "Fine," he mumbled before wrapping his arms around Sehun's neck and leaning a little closer so Sehun could put his arms under his knees and carry him properly. 

"Wow you're so light. It seems like you aren't working out properly. What happened to your muscles?" Sehun chuckled. 

Jongdae just rolled his eyes, "I do work out, excuse you." 

"Jongdae, do you wanna work out with me sometimes?" 

**Author's Note:**

> There goes the first chapter. ^O^
> 
> If you follow me on twitter (WITHKINGJD) you would know how much of a sucker I am when it comes to Haikyuu!! (Anime/Manga about Volleyball) & Ace of Diamond (Anime/Manga about Baseball). If some of you don't know, those two are my favorite sports anime/manga. You would also know how much I gush about Libero!Chen & Middle Blocker!Sehun or SeChen as the Baseball Team's Main Battery: Pitcher!Chen & Catcher!Sehun but in this fic, they're in the same High School but they're not teammates and they play different sports. In short, I really got inspired by Haikyuu!! & AoD to make this SeChen fanfic. Just typical EXO-L x Weeb stuff I guess lol. 
> 
> Thank you for reading the first chapter! I would really appreciate a few comments/feedback/reactions from you guys. let me know what you think. :)
> 
> \- Sof


End file.
